One Hundred Words About Love
by The Curious Sage
Summary: 100 word drabbles about the relationships, romantic or otherwise, between the Naruto characters. 1:Shikamaru to Ino 2:Lee to Sakura 3:Neji to Hinata 4:Kiba to Hinata
1. The Strategy

**One Hundred Words About Love  
**By: The Curious Sage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. It was created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's note: Shogi is Japanese chess. The O-sho is one of the pieces in Shogi. O-sho is the "royal general," equivalent to the white king in Western chess. My information about Shogi is mainly from Wikipedia…

**The Strategy: Shikamaru to Ino  
**--

She doesn't know it, but one day she'll love him. That's how he has it planned.

He'll let her chase Uchiha Sasuke as he waits. He'll watch idly as she plays right into his hands. She's the O-sho awaiting capture and he never loses at Shogi.

He sees the sky in her blue eyes-clouds-her pale skin.

Let her wonder at his quiet stare. Fume at his indifference. It's all part of the strategy. He's a hundred moves ahead of her-and patient-since everything worth having is worth waiting for.

One day she'll love him and it'll be worth all the trouble.

--

Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Springtime

**One Hundred Words About Love  
**By: The Curious Sage

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura (obviously). They were created by Masashi Kishimoto

**Springtime: Lee to Sakura  
**--

She will always be the lovely blossom that eclipsed the springtime of his youth-even if her love has always bloomed for someone else.

"The Lotus of Konoha blooms twice."

Once for love, once for life; coincidentally, to him they are equal.

This is the reason he will protect even this love, which is unrequited, with his life. Without her there would be no spring, nor summer, nor winter, nor fall.

He knows flowers are fragile and cherry blossoms are most beautiful as they are falling. But he is content to preserve this one blooming flower as she waits for spring.

--

Author's note: "Cherry blossoms are most beautiful as they are falling," it's not an exact quote, I think, but it was borrowed from Samurai X: Reflections. A line said by Kaoru. Also, just to point out the quote "The Lotus of Konoha blooms twice," was said by Lee and Gai. Reviews are, of course, welcome and cherished.


	3. Star and Moon

**One Hundred Words About Love  
**By: The Curious Sage

Disclaimer: Neji and Hinata were created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's note: Take it any way you want. Neji could love her as just a cousin or as something more. I'm not adverse to either one.

**Star and Moon: Neji to Hinata  
**--

When he was young and didn't know any better he called her, "cute."

Looking back, he thinks that she is the first girl he has ever loved.

He thinks this is why he hated her the most-it seemed like a double betrayal.

Looking at her, he is reminded of the moon. Waxing and waning between fear and courage. Beautiful; luminous-but outshone by the bright sun. Her eyes are pale and wide, like a full moon.

He thinks this is why he worries for her the most-and why he wants to be a star helping her light the dark night sky.

--


	4. Luck

**One Hundred Words About Love  
**By: The Curious Sage

Disclaimer: Kiba and Hinata were created by Masashi Kishimoto

Author's note: Thank you two people who reviewed. I guess I can't expect too many since I don't suppose you can say much about 100-word drabbles… Still, I was quite happy to get them.

**Luck: Kiba to Hinata  
**--

Quietly, she entered his life, a stray scent ruffling the edges of his awareness. Insignificant, until a wind blew past, drawing his attention to distant eyes and a tragic smile-he wondered why it was so.

He wants to peel away the layers of her unhappiness and discover what hides beneath. Carve through the shell of her uncertainties to reveal her, true and bare-without doubt or falsity.

To make her smile genuinely; to hear the beautiful and rare sound of her laughter-these are his goals.

He never really saw her before luck drew them together-but now he could not look away.

--


End file.
